


A Romantic Getaway

by Popstar



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: Gwilym and Ben go on a little skiing trip. It’s goes as well as expected. Or this is basically just porn in front of a fireplace.





	A Romantic Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, all hope is lost. I’m officially in love with this pairing. Merry Christmas to all of you. That’s my present. Smut. <3  
> (I haven’t written a sex scene in forever so I apologise in advance for everything. I’m a little bit rusty with my words.)
> 
> Again, [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com) is the best person in the world. So a big thanks to her for holding my hand and helping me with this, also a big bunch of flowers to her for the beta. Also, she was the one who gave me this prompt. So basically she’s to blame. Even though this was supposed to be fluffy. 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

The room is quiet except for the crackle of the fire in the fireplace that heats and lights it up. Gwilym leans back against the soft cushions Ben has spread out on the lambskin on the floor and sighs heavily. His entire body aches. Simply _aches_.

 

He’s probably too old for snowboarding and he’s not sure why he let Ben persuade him into giving it a try anyway. It might have something to do with Ben’s big green eyes and his pleading look that Gwil finds it really hard to say no to. Of course he’s got his own free will and if he really didn’t want to snowboard he wouldn’t have done it. But Gwil loves sports and he’s never snowboarded in his life, so he’d loved to take on the chance to learn it. He’s a competitive person and he never backs away from a good challenge - especially with himself.

 

But now he’s achy all over.

 

He’s fallen on his arse more times than he can count and he’s more than frustrated that he simply couldn’t seem to master a simple task as standing on a snowboard.

 

After all, Gwil’s a passionate surfer and snowboarding in the Swiss alps shouldn’t be much different, especially since snow isn’t as unpredictable as water, for fucks sake. But he just couldn’t manage to stand up on the board and that pains him more than his bruises, probably. He’s been skiing before and that also went rather well so he simply doesn’t understand how and why he can’t seem to master the task of standing on one board instead of two skis.

 

The only thing that got him through the day was how good Ben looked in the skiing suit he was wearing. It didn’t reveal much, but it made him look even broader and Gwil knew _exactly_ what was hidden underneath all that layers of clothing and the prospect of unwrapping Ben in the evening gave him enough strength to pull through with the snowboarding class. Although right now he feels way too sore and achy for sex and that might be an even bigger problem.

 

He looks up when Ben walks into the room, carrying a bottle of red wine and two glasses. He’s wearing a pair of joggers and a jumper - nothing fancy at all, but Gwil finds himself staring up at him, his eyes travelling over his well-trained body. Ben is fit, in every sense of the word, not only well trained but very, very sexy, and Gwilym is an appreciative man.

 

The way Ben’s lips curl up into a smile when he looks at Gwil on the floor, probably looking as miserable as he feels, makes Gwil feel warm all over and almost forget about his misery and failure of the day. But not quite. No matter how sinful Ben’s mouth might be.

 

“Hey,” Ben says softly as he sinks down next to Gwil onto the lambskin on the floor and puts down the glasses and the bottle. “How are you?”

 

“Black and blue, probably,” Gwil replies and huffs a little. “And my pride’s quite wounded, to be honest.”

 

Ben gives him a gentle look and places his hand on Gwil’s stomach, rubbing in soft circles up to his chest to place his hand over his heart. “You did good.”

 

“I did not.”

 

“No, you did. I mean, for a man your age you di—“

 

Gwil snorts at that and reaches out to nudge him. “A man my age?” He asks and raises an eyebrow. “Thank you very much.” Ben knows exactly how to boost his pride. It’s an inside joke between them that Ben keeps calling him old, mainly because Gwil has voiced his worries in the beginning about their age difference but Ben has just brushed that off and kissed him, silencing every thought about it. Although he still keeps making fun of Gwil for that.

 

Ben chuckles. “At least you’re not huffy anymore because you fell on your arse so often,” he tells him and shuffles closer, leaning closer to Gwil. He’s a menace, that’s what he is.

 

“You’re not helping,” Gwil points out and frowns up at him. He pictured their small get away into the snowy Swiss mountains a little differently if he’s quite honest.

 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Ben smiles at him and leans closer, pressing his soft lips against Gwil’s jaw in a gentle kiss. “I’m gonna make it better though.” He starts kissing along his jaw, soft and gentle touches while one hand keeps rubbing over Gwil’s chest, gently moving to his side to stroke over the jumper there.

 

“Really. What do you’ve got in mind?” Gwil asks back, trying to sound nonchalant and as unaffected as possible even though the way Ben keeps touching and kissing him doesn’t go by unnoticed. Ben knows him too well for that, knows exactly what he likes and how to drive Gwil wild with just a few touches and kisses. He knows all of his weak spots well.

 

Instead of answering Ben kisses along his neck next, making Gwil gasp softly when his teeth scrape over his sensitive skin there. He pushes his right hand under Gwil’s jumper, fingers dancing over the skin on his side. His fingers are warm, making Gwil sigh softly as he brings his hands up, one curling around Ben’s muscular shoulder, the other stroking over his chest appreciatively.

 

He loves the way Ben has buffed up for his last role. Of course he loves Ben in every shape or form, but this is something that plays just right up into Gwil’s alley.

 

Ever so gently Ben pushes up the jumper Gwil is wearing and leans back enough to help him pull it over his head. Once the fabric is gone, he gently presses Gwil back into the cushions, his warm hands rubbing over his stomach, up to his chest and over his collarbones. He can feel goosebumps rise up on his skin and a pleasant shiver runs down his spine. Gwil loves the way Ben is touching him so softly and gently, reminding him why it is they came here in the first place. To spend time with each other after a few hectic months in which they hardly saw each other.

 

The look Ben gives him is warm and soft and so appreciative that Gwil can feel his lips turn up in a gentle smile. “C’mere,” he whispers and brings one hand up into Ben’s neck, pulling him down to him once more.

 

He places his lips on Ben’s and claims them with a soft kiss, gently nudging against his lips with his tongue and when Ben opens up to him, he easily licks into his mouth. The kiss is still soft even though it’s growing in heat with the way Ben presses closer to him and Gwil slips his hand under the jumper Ben is wearing, gently rubbing over the warm skin on his back.

 

Ben makes a soft sound at the touch and reaches up to cup his jaw gently. He’s responsive to every of Gwil’s touches, letting him know with small noises and gasps if he likes what Gwil is doing to him. Gently Gwil pushes his jumper up as well and they break their kiss only long enough for Ben to pull it over his head. Then his lips are back on Gwil’s and his tongue is back in Gwil’s mouth and he’s making this small noises again that go straight to Gwil’s dick.

 

He moves closer, straddling his thighs and— “Ah, fuck.”

 

Immediately Ben lifts his hips, putting his weight off him and frowns at Gwil, one hand gently rubbing over his jaw. “Sorry,” he whispers and bites his lip, an apologetic expression on his face. He looks absolutely sinful, his lips swollen from kissing and his face a little flushed.

 

Gwil grimaces. “It’s okay,” he tells him and gently rubs over his neck. “I’m just a little sore.”

 

Ben gives him another soft look and cups his cheek. “Sorry,” he whispers once more and leans in to kiss him again. He keeps his weight off Gwil’s thighs this time and Gwil is extremely grateful for how considerate Ben is.

 

He’d want nothing more than pull him on top of him again and feel him, but he’s really not sure if he can take his weight, even though normally he loves to feel Ben on him. It’s their favourite position after all. But right now his thighs ache too much and he’s got a few bruises too many to ignore in favour of fucking. After all, Gwil’s not twenty anymore and no matter how much he loves having a hot guy in his lap, especially this one, pain is not one of his kinks.

 

When Ben pulls away from his lips again it’s Gwil who makes a soft sound, mainly because he loves kissing Ben. But then Ben’s lips travel over his jaw and down his neck and Gwil sighs softly. He brings his hand up into Ben’s hair, gently scratching over his scalp while he lets out a soft gasp.

 

Ben knows exactly how to use his mouth, tongue and teeth and when he takes Gwil’s right nipple into his mouth, Gwil arches his back into the touch, letting out a soft moan. He definitely can’t hide his erection anymore now, not that he planned to, but with the way Ben pays attention to him, it’s no wonder his cock fattens up, pain aside.

 

Ever so gently Ben peels him out of his pyjama bottoms and pants with the help of Gwil lifting his hips off the cushions. Ben’s touches stay soft and light with the way he’s stroking over Gwil’s thighs, careful to avoid the bruises that have started to form there. Once the clothes are gone he bites his lip again and looks up at him, one hand stroking up on the inside of Gwil’s thigh, higher and higher and Gwil lets out a soft moan when Ben’s fingers wrap around his cock.

 

He’s never been vocal in bed, never been one for dirty talk. But with the way Ben keeps looking at him with his hand wrapped around Gwil’s erection there are a thousand things that come to Gwil’s mind he’d love to tell him. Instead he just pushes his fingers into Ben’s hair again and licks over his lips. “ _Fuck_ , Ben.” 

 

Ben tilts his head to the side and smiles at him, his hand slowly starting to move on Gwil’s cock. “Yeah?” He asks back, the tone of his voice a little too teasing for Gwil’s liking.

 

“Wanna get your mouth on me?” Gwil asks, moving his hand to cup Ben’s cheek first before he brings his fingers to his mouth, gently tracing over his lips.

 

Immediately Ben opens his mouth at that and takes the tip of Gwil’s index finger between his lips, sucking softly before he leans back enough to let the digit slip out again. He smiles down at Gwil and leans in once more. But instead of closing his lips around Gwil’s cock he leans in for another kiss, gently licking into his mouth while his hand starts moving on his cock again, easily catching Gwil’s moan with his mouth.

 

To be fair, Gwil didn’t ask _exactly_ where he’d wanted Ben’s mouth on him.

 

“Ben,” he whispers between kisses, taking everything he’s got in him not to whine. “C’mon.”

 

Ben chuckles softly and nips at Gwil’s bottom lip for a moment before he finally, finally has mercy and slides down Gwil’s body. He looks up at him, his gaze teasing and ever so flirty that Gwil almost moans again. He does moan when Ben finally closes his lips around the tip of Gwil’s cock.

 

It’s a sight for the gods and it feels like one, too. Gwil licks over his lips and pushes his fingers into Ben’s hair again, softly holding him in place while he lets Ben dictate he pace of how he wants to take him. He knows exactly what Gwil likes and how he likes it and with the way he keeps stroking over the skin on his thigh, upwards between his legs and finally brushes over his balls, has Gwil moaning even louder.

 

“This will be over embarrassingly fast,” Gwil mumbles and takes a deep breath, licking over his lips again.

 

Ben doesn’t seem to mind though. In fact he just starts bobbing his head, providing the perfect moist heat with his mouth and Gwil moans softly again, his grip on Ben’s hair tightening a little.

 

When he finally comes, he lets his head roll back into his neck, riding out his orgasm into Ben’s mouth. Ben keeps kissing over his hip and stomach afterwards, gently rubbing over his side as he kisses up Gwil’s body. He presses a gentle kiss to his jaw and finally one to his lips.

 

When Gwil opens his eyes to look at him his lips have curled up into a flirty smile. “Better?” He asks cheekily, his voice deep enough to send a shiver down Gwil’s spine.

 

“Shut up and c’mere,” Gwil whispers and wraps his arm around him to pull him down next to him.

 

Ben goes easily and lets Gwil push him around until he’s on his back and Gwil can roll next to him, cuddling up to his side. He leans in to kiss him, his hands gently trailing over Ben’s body as he licks into his mouth once more.

 

Ben moans loudly as he arches into Gwil’s touches, his legs falling open as soon as Gwil strokes down over his smooth chest and stomach. He takes his time with him though, gently teasing him with soft touches as his fingers trail over Ben’s hot skin, mostly because he loves hearing the soft noises Ben makes between kisses.

 

He pulls away from him long enough to look down to where his hands are rubbing over Ben’s skin and with gentle determination he pushes Ben’s joggers and pants down, undressing him as well. He’s painfully hard and it looks like he doesn’t need much.

 

“Got a little worked up, huh?” Gwil asks, looking up to give him a teasing smile.

 

“Shut up,” Ben rasps, voice deep and a little rough from sucking Gwil’s cock not too long ago and he paws at Gwil’s shoulders, trying to get him back to kiss him. “You should put your mouth to better use than mocking me.”

 

Gwil laughs at that and leans in to kiss him once more, easily licking into Ben’s mouth while his hand wraps around his cock to wank him while he kisses him gently. Ben moans into the kiss and arches his back, his legs falling open once more.

 

He doesn’t need long actually, Gwil doesn’t even get his mouth on him at all. After a few strokes Ben is spilling in Gwil’s hand, moaning softly into his mouth while he rides out his orgasm.

 

Gwil presses a gentle kiss to his lips, his jaw and finally his nose afterwards and moves to wrap his arms around him to pull him in, gently rubbing over his skin as Ben cuddles closer to him.

 

“That’s not how I pictured tonight,” Gwil whispers against his ear and chuckles a little.

 

“It’s not?” Ben asks back and blinks his eyes open once more, giving him a questioning look. “I had orgasm and sex in front of the fireplace in mind.”

 

Gwil chuckles. “Yeah, that part. Yes. But I’m so fucking sore.”

 

Ben laughs softly and turns into Gwil’s arms. He wraps his arms around him and hugs him close, his hands gently trailing over Gwil’s back. “I’m gonna make it up to you.”

 

“More sex?”

 

“Always more sex.”

 

“I’m not twenty anymore, you know?” Gwil laughs softly and buries his nose in Ben’s hair, trying to hide his happy smile.

 

“Then no more sex. Tonight.” Ben hums and presses a gentle kiss to Gwil’s neck. “Next time you’re choosing the holiday we’ll go on.”

 

“Next time we’re going to the beach,” Gwil mumbles. “And we’re gonna go surfing. Hurts a lot less to fall into the water.”

 

Ben snickers softly. “Sorry again,” he whispers and presses another kiss to Gwil’s neck.

 

Gwil smiles. “No worries. I got a great orgasm out of it.” He hugs Ben a little closer. And he means it. Even though he’s pictured their little skiing trip differently, sex and cuddles were definitely what he had in mind so it’s not that bad. And his wounded pride doesn’t feel half as bad anymore either.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well. This is it then. Lots of love. <3  
> 


End file.
